


I Knew You Were Trouble (When You Walked In)

by K1mHeechu1



Category: EXO (Band), Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: "There’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name.""My last name is also Kim.""..."Or: Jongdae had never planned on being a mobster's love interest, but there's something about Kim Minseok...
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Side Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol - Relationship
Comments: 32
Kudos: 111
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	I Knew You Were Trouble (When You Walked In)

**Author's Note:**

> Million thanks to my beta and the friends that kept me sane while I fought against this fic, lol.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)

So... Jongdae had never planned on being a mobster's love interest.

No, wait, hear him out!

When he decided the classes at his Uni sucked and he needed to transfer to a different one with a better curriculum, all he wanted was to get a cheap apartment to have privacy and study his ass off to make up for the lack of learning that had happened during the previous year, courtesy of his awful professors. 

His cousin Heechul had helped him get a pretty nice apartment, located not too far away from campus and with a pretty reasonable rent. He had signed up for classes that had him excited to actually study and read through the material. Yeah, weird, right? 

Jongdae had even gone ahead and joined the Uni's choir, instantly becoming great friends with Baekhyun, one of the lead soloists of the club and, by extension, with his boyfriend Chanyeol.

* * *

  
  


Jongdae was distracted settling in so he didn't notice at first. It kind of snuck up on him. He just kept bumping into people, all sorts of people, too many people to fit the number of apartments on his floor. After the fifth person in 10 minutes rushed past him Jongdae followed their beeline to the last apartment to the left. And it never stopped. People kept appearing at all times of the day, always going in empty-handed, leaving with packages in their hands.It was fishy, extremely fishy.

Jongdae had met his neighbour the same day he had moved in and he wished he hadn't. 

He had crashed straight into him while exiting the lift, toppling them both onto the floor.

"Oh god, seems like I fell for you."

Jongdae looked up in disbelief at the incredibly bad pick-up line, and his brain shut down.

The man standing in front of him was breath-taking, deep brown eyes alluring in an almost feline-like way, and his deep-blue hair complimented the leather jacket he was wearing. Jongdae let himself inspect the piercings on his face and the hint of a tattoo that peeked from the top of his clavicle and disappeared under his shirt.

He looked incredibly intimidating.

"I- sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Jongdae held onto his messenger bag's strap tightly.

"Oh, don't worry, neither was I. There must be something wrong with my eyes, you were all I could see." Jongdae could only gape at him. "I'm Kim Minseok, I live in 4B."

"Jongdae, I just moved into 4J."

"Well, nice to meet you, Jongdae. I hope to see you around," Minseok winked at him, before walking into the open lift.

Jongdae was quick to put two plus two together—he had to close his mouth first though, his jaw seemed permanently dropped, and came to the conclusion that it was Minseok's apartment everyone kept visiting and leaving with random packages from.

Just what was going on there?

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


Baekhyun had choked on his own spit when Jongdae tried to ask about Minseok.

"Oh my god, Jongdae. Whatever you do, do NOT mess up with Kim Minseok," Chanyeol frantically warned as he patted Baekhyun's back to help him breathe again. "Everyone in campus knows not to mess up with him and his gang."

"Did you say Kim Minseok?" They turned around to see one of the first-year students, Cha Junhwan, coming their way. Baekhyun nodded while he tried to stop coughing. "Oh god, Hyung please stay as far away from him as you can! The entire figure skating team is terrified of them, and we've got knife shoes!"

"Hey, I get it, he looks a little intimidating because of the piercings and the leather jacket, but is he really that dangerous?" Jongdae questioned with a frown.

"Hyung, he's even more terrifying than my friend Yuzuru, and he has the mother of all death glares. If glares could kill, Yuzuru would've murdered half the skating circuit by now, but even so, I'm a million times more scared of Minseok." Junhwan pouted, making Chanyeol coo over him, petting his head and muttering about how cute the new choir recruits were that year.

* * *

  
  


Jongdae tried, he really did. He snuck to the other side of the hall to use the stairs instead of the elevator, he peeked around corners and stayed firmly in his apartment when he got home, but no matter what he did Minseok was unavoidable.— He also couldn't find a single person who wouldn't tell him Minseok was bad news.

* * *

Overheard in the hallway between 4B and 4J:

"There’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name."

"My last name is also Kim."

"..."

(Jongdae pounded his head against the stairwell wall after that one.)

* * *

"Nononono, stay as far away as you can," Junmyeon from the debate club told him as they waited for the Sociology class to begin, "the first rule I tell my kids when they join: you see Kim Minseok, you run as far away from him as you can."

"Why though?"

"SHH DON’T ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS."

Jongdae stared after as Junmyeon hurried away in search for a seat, then caught himself watching for listeners and gave himself a good swift kick.

  
  
  


* * *

"You must be a broom, ‘cause you just swept me off my feet."

"I'm a leaf blower."

Jongdae did not know where these retorts were coming, he was not usually this feisty. But as he hurried away he caught a glimpse of a smile and that was everything.

* * *

"Please Jongdae, do not make him mad. He made the entire dance club cry last year," Yixing told him under his breath while they scribbled down the answer to some of their maths problems for Statistics 1, "he also speaks English, Chinese and Japanese fluently, so he insulted everyone in the proper language. It was terrifying." Two seats to his left, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin, also a dance club members, nodded wildly, looking traumatised.

* * *

  
  


Jongdae checked the hall three times that night but-

"On a scale from 1 to America, how free are you tonight?"

"North Korea."

* * *

  
  


"His gang stole every single book we had and made us THANK them for taking them away from us. Don't even talk to him if he tries to engage, I'm being dead serious. I'm no pushover, I would beat him to hell but he has more followers and the Manga club is still trying to recover from the shit they did to us," Kyungsoo muttered under his breath as they worked together in the library. Jongdae gulped. If Kyungsoo, the scariest person he knew, was scared of Minseok what did that even mean?

  
  


* * *

"Hello, Jongdae! Did the sun just come out or did you just smile at me?"

"It's raining, Kim Minseok. And I'm leaving, nice try." 

Jongdae slammed his front door closed and rested his forehead against it. So much for not engaging. He couldn't help but be attracted to the loud, extremely alluring yet slightly terrifying man. He felt like he had boarded a bullet train whose breaks were slowly but surely wearing down. Jongdae was slowly wearing down.

  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


Jongdae cracked after three months of subtle flirting (Jongdae) and blatant cheesiness (Minseok) and decided to find out what really was going on with the deliveries in Minseok's apartment.

  
  
  


He thought up a plan.

  
  
  


Through... observation— He was totally not spying on Minseok like a kid with a crush!— He knew there was a lull in the frequent "clients" during the afternoon, right after lunch. 

  
  
  


He would go in, citing the need for a cup of sugar as an alibi, and finally see what was going on inside that apartment.

  
  
  


Jongdae really shouldn't be allowed to plan things, at all.

Especially not on cleaning day, when you could not tell that the hallway was slippery and waxed. Jongdae had a plan, he really did. That plan went out the window along with his cup right in front of Minseok's door.

  
  
  


His timing was pretty decent though-judging from the rustling noises Minseok had just been about to leave his apartment and came hurtling out the door. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Minseok's ridiculously handsome face as he leaned over Jongdae.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as he entered the choir room hand in hand with Minseok. Junhwan had taken a single look at them and gasped loudly, falling off his chair and bringing his brother Hakyeon down with him.

Baekhyun had turned to look at them from where he was having a conversation in a weird mixture of Korean, Japanese and English with a pretty boy Jongdae had seen walking around campus with Junhwan (but knew for a fact was not a student). His eyes widened, and he grabbed Chanyeol's hand to drag him towards Jongdae.

"Jongdae, what-" Baekhyun gulped, eyeing Minseok apprehensively, "What are you doing with him!?"

"Relax Byun, I'm only here to escort Dae to the choir room and then I'm leaving. I promise not to rip all your sheet music again." Minseok winked at Baekhyun, making him splutter with indignation. 

"Minseok, please don't be mean to my best friend," Jongdae scolded him, dropping a quick peck on his cheek, "now leave, I'll see you later."

"Fine. I'll be waiting, just text me when you want to meet." Minseok squeezed his hand before letting go. "Oh, Yuzu, your package is ready, just come by tomorrow. That stuff sells fast, so if you want it, better be quick."

"Ok, thanks, I'll drop by in the afternoon!" 

Minseok nodded at him, turning to wink at Jongdae one last time before leaving the choir room.

"Hanyu Yuzuru, why are you talking to Kim Minseok!?" Hakyeon scolded, making Yuzuru roll his eyes. "Seriously, he's not someone you want to mess with." 

Junhwan nodded wildly.

"Who do you think recovered Jun's skate?" Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at them. "Seriously, he's not as scary as he looks, I'm way scarier."

Baekhyun shook his head at the skating team members and his friend, turning around to interrogate Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae, didn't I tell you to stay as far away from him as you could? He and his lackeys have made half the student body cry! And what did you do? You decided to date him? DATE HIM?" Baekhyun gesticulated widely as he spoke, making Chanyeol duck and lean back to avoid becoming a casualty to his rant. "Dating him is the exact opposite of what I told you to do, Jongdae!"

"You all left out a lot of information about him. He's not so bad."

"He has beef with every single club on campus!"

"But not with me! He likes me! And he's always treated me nicely, so I'm giving him a chance," Jongdae stated with a pout. "Besides, his tattoos and piercings are really hot."

He saw Yuzuru nod in agreement, and then glare at Hakyeon who was still trying to calm Junhwan down.

Junhwan had been wrong though. Yuzuru's death glare was far more intimidating than Minseok's.

"How did you even end up with him? I don't get it?"

"Well, you see..."

  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_Jongdae didn't know where he was when he first came back to the world of the living._

_The bed he was lying on didn't feel familiar at all. Neither did the scent of coffee that permeated the air._

_He tried to remember what had happened before he fell asleep and- oh. He hadn't fallen asleep. He had slipped while trying to 007 his way into Minseok's mafia lair and knocked himself out._

_Such a great spy. MI6 would certainly be calling him soon to join their ranks._

_He took a deep breath and steeled himself, opening his eyes slowly._

_Jongdae stopped breathing. His brain blue-screened, the system booting and restarting._

_He couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_Minseok's room, the one Jongdae had imagined being full of guns, questionable piles of foreign money and mounds of drugs waiting to be fractioned— it was strewn with anime merch. His room was covered in posters, a huge bookshelf full of anime DVDs and manga sets (that upon inspection, still had the "SMU Manga club" label- it was the manga Kyungsoo had mentioned!) took up the entire wall opposite the bed, which was itself piled high with random plushies (the only ones Jongdae could recognise were some of the most popular pokemon ones), and next to the bed, there was a rack of shelves labelled "TROPHIES" that contained extremely random things. A chess set, a book of sheet music, a go board, golf balls and a club, a tennis racket, a balloon whisk, a pompom, some rope, a set of DnD dice and... a single skate next to a Pooh tissue cover?_

  
  
  


_"Oh, you're awake!"_

_Jongdae flinched at Minseok's voice, turning around to face him, still looking like a deer caught in headlights._

_"Yeah. sorry-"_

_"What for? Anyone can slip and fall, it's okay! I'm just glad you're not hurt. I thought you were one of my clients, I have a Tokyo Ghoul merch shipping that arrived yesterday and I'm waiting for the people that ordered them to come pick their bundles up. But then I opened the door and it was you! You almost gave me a heart attack, I'm happy you didn't hit your head too bad. Would this be a bad time to ask you out? I don't know how to do this, I'm crap at doing anything other than throwing cheesy pick-up lines at people I like, but hey, I really really like you and your voice is so pretty, I can't stop thinking about- I really hope you'll give me a chance, I know my rep is really bad and maybe you don't dig the tats and piercings, or maybe you think I'm creepy but I really would like to take you out if you'd—"_

_Jongdae stared at Minseok as he ranted without taking a breath, eyes wide in wonder as if seeing him for the first time._

_He had been wrong all along. Minseok wasn't a mobster. He was a huge, huge nerd. A huge nerd that had an anime merch shop._

_THIS was the guy the entire campus was scared of?_

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you going to tell me why my friends are so scared of you? Both Junhwan and Baekhyun tried to talk me out of even breathing your way for months." Jongdae rested his head against Minseok's shoulder, relaxing against him as they watched the afternoon turn into night, sitting on the apartment building's roof.

"Well, three years ago, the skating team criticized Yuri on Ice, saying the skating wasn't accurate and the scores were just so over the top it didn't represent figure skating at all. So the club made sure they wouldn't speak about it ever again."

"... what did the choir do to you?"

"We told them to sing anime opening themes. They refused. We got rid of their entire repertoire."

"Wow."

"Yeah, well, we've done the same with anyone that's ever messed with us." Minseok linked their hands together. "I'm scared of telling the club I'm dating a choir member now. I don't think I should tell them until they find out themselves."

  
  


"You've met my friends, Minseok, it's only fair I meet yours."

"I move with the dangerous crowd. The kind of people I don't want you to ever meet," Minseok said looking into the sunset. 

Jongdae scratched his head. 

"You're the president of the anime club, Minseok."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll use my power to protect you."

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


_(As Jongdae later found out, Minseok did indeed use his power to protect him. The entire anime club, feared by everyone on campus because of how vicious and aggressively defensive of their favourite hobby they were, cowered in fear every time they laid eyes on Jongdae._

  
  
  


_Baekhyun thought it was hilarious._

  
  
  


_Jongdae thought Baekhyun was an idiot. But he couldn't get rid of him and consequently Chanyeol, or he and Minseok would have no one to go on double dates with._

  
  
  


_Hmm... maybe he'd ask Yuzuru to use his evil powers for the greater good and scare Baekhyun a little._

  
  
  


_If he happened to beg Minseok to help him bribe the boy with Tokyo Ghoul merch, no one had to know.)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> My prompt was: "I move with the dangerous crowd. The kind of people I don't want you to ever meet," Minseok says looking into the sunset. Jongdae scratches his head. "You're the president of the anime club, Minseok." (partial credit to this Pinterest prompt https : // pin . it / 650gp0z) || I hope I did your prompt justice, my friend!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
